Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 6
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *Desert Eagle - primary/secondary Chapter 6 - The Pit Chapter 6 opens with Walker waking up in an abandoned car yard, just in time to avoid a falling metal beam headed right for his face. As he rolls out of the way, he puts a radio to his ear and tries to contact Lugo and Adams, but there is no signal. The player is then given control of Walker, starting out behind a car as 33rd hostiles move in, undoubtedly looking for Walker. Walker says he needs to find a rifle fast. This does not stop the player from using the Desert Eagle, but there's only 5 rounds in it. There is a W1300 to the right of Walker and a UMP 45 to the left, but the UMP 45 is harder to get to as a soldier is very close to it. You are told to survive (meaning kill the 33rd search party). As you do, the signal will start clearing up and Adams will radio in, asking if Walker is okay. Walker tells them to hurry up, and Adams responds that they're on their way, implying Lugo is with him. As the player continues to gun down enemies, Lugo and Adams eventually arrive and offer assistance by clearing out the remaining soldiers. After all the hostiles are dead, Walker asks what took them so long. Lugo jokes that the elevator was broken and they had to take the stairs. Adams does not retain Lugo's sense of humor by telling Lugo "This isn't the time, Sergeant." Walker says it's okay and there's no need to get worked up. Refocusing on their mission, he asks Lugo if he's got a lock on the signal, and Lugo confirms that they're close. Walker tells them to keep moving through the scrap yard. Immediately, more soldiers move in and spot them, and another firefight is started, albeit a small one. Adams will tell Walker they are more stragglers, and Walker tells them to put them down before they call for backup. Be careful around this area as there is a turret above them waiting as an ambush. By the time the last of the soldiers goes down, they come to a dark dead end with an ammo crate and a locked door behind them, which Walker orders Adams to open. However, before he can finish, Lugo alerts them that there are multiple units coming in behind them, and that they are trapped. Adams points to the same turret that is (for some reason) mounted up on an old car, and asks for cover while he gets the door open. The player must climb up and use the turret to keep away while he gets the door open. Lugo's sniping skill will come in handy here, as the hostiles are moving in across high areas. There will be a lot of soldiers coming in trying to kill Delta, including multiple snipers and two RPG operators. When all the 33rd soldiers are shot down, an explosion will occur behind Walker, and Adams will inform him he's got the door open. Delta heads in and, after Adams comments on the smell, jump down into a dusty underground pit, which, to their horror, is filled with dozens of piles of corpses of 33rd soldiers and possibly civilians as well. As they move through the corridor, they get another signal on Daniels, who is apparently unconscious from the torture. After the signal ends, Lugo will comment in disbelief that the 33rd did this to their own men, and Adams will respond that Walker was right, they turned on each other. Walker will say he wishes he wasn't right. A staircase lies at the end of the corridor, and as they head up it, Walker tells the two men to be ready, and that their enemies will be waiting for them. They come into a circular chamber with another staircase leading up and out from the center, but, as Adams will tell, no one is there. Lugo will direct Walker/the player's attention to the top of the stairs, and a cutscene triggers. At the top of the stairs, the dead, burned body of Lieutenant Daniels will be hanging upside down from a rope. Sounds of his experience are still coming from him, however. It turns out that there is a tape in his mouth of his recorded interrogation and torture in his mouth, and that that's where the signal has been coming from. Adams will say that if this is Daniels, he's been dead a long time. Walker moves closer to him and removes the tape recorder from his mouth, throwing it away and commenting that they've been set up. At that precise moment, a loud whine, as though from an impact on a microphone, will sound, forcing Delta to cover their ears. Walker will ask Lugo what it is, and Lugo will say he has no clue. A voice will say "Whoa, feedback." and Walker will tell the voice to identify himself. The man on the other end retorts, asking who they are. Walker will comeback with "Captain Go-Fuck-Yourself." and the man, who is clearly the same gleeful man they've been hearing the whole time, laughs, and says that this trap was intended for a man named Gould, but they aren't Gould. He comments that nobody knows who they are, and that's dangerous. Walker asks who it's dangerous to, and the man responds "Everyone." The screen then cuts to the man's mouth talking into a speaker from an unknown location, saying that they couldn't have believed men would let Delta just walk in. Walker responds that yes, they did, and that they're looking for survivors. Mr. Gleeful comments that they found some ("It's a bitch, ain't it?). The screen cuts back to Delta as he says "Move in, boys!" and a helicopter is heard. A bomb then crashes through one of the glass panes on the ceiling, forcing Walker to roll out of the way. A voice says calls out "Captain Walker!" and as Walker looks around in confusion, his attention is directed by oncoming forces that it's Gould, up on a ledge. Gould throws a bomb down onto the 33rd soldiers, and tells Delta to start running. The player then regains control of Walker. Gould's voice tells them that if they want to get out of there, they need to do exactly as he says, and then asks if they're clear. Walker, who is still a little indecisive, says it depends, and Gould introduces himself as another CIA agent, and introduces Walker too, as he knows they are the Delta Squad. When Walker asks how he knows that, he delays, saying now is not the time to talk. Further up, he says there's a hall on the right that leads to a museum, and instructs Delta to take it. Walker obeys, and Lugo and Adams ask if he's really going to trust Gould. Walker says that if they have any other options, he'd love to hear them. They make their way down a darker hall, shooting more soldiers (who are still surprised to see they are not Gould) on their way to the museum. When they reach it, they are instructed to take a left at the T-rex skeleton. He then tells them that the exit is dead ahead and that he's waiting for them outside. After this direction, Mr. Happy comes back on with the news that Delta's made a new friend. He then ominously states that it's a shame Gould had to leave before the big surprise, but that he can just give it to him later. A cutscene then shows a AH-6J Little Bird with callsign "Freebird" coming in and Mr. Happy saying "Surprise!" The helicopter shoots through the windows and aims for Delta. They are informed that the corridor ahead is the only way out and they need to hurry. (Lugo will also yell that he loves the song that is playing at this point, and Adams tells him to shut (the fuck) up and keep running.) Lugo then directs the player to stairs on the right. As they head up the stairs and out into another hallway, Mr. Happy can be heard, either using some distorted laugh out of joy or singing along with the song very badly. He will also dum-dum along with the next song that plays, which is a humorous opera song compared to the current tone, and imitate the helicopter's guns as it shoots for Delta. Delta very narrowly dodges a mini-missile shot from the copter in slow motion as the screen fades to black and the chapter ends. End of Chapter 6 When you've made your way to Daniels' chamber, when the cutscene starts, you will be rewarded with the achievement "The Horror". Congratulations on making it this far! Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 6 - The Pit - HD Walkthrough Trivia *While many assume the radio on Walker's back is the one he gets at the end of Chapter 8 - The Gate, it is actually first visible here. He appears to have brought it with him. *The closeup of the grenade Gould throws makes it rather obvious the pin and safety lever are still attached, a fairly common error in games. *"Freebird" has no actual minigun modeled on it; it first fires from under its chin (where nothing is actually present) and then from the middle of its rocket pods. *Besides Chapter 4, Chapter 10, Chapter 11, Chapter 13 and Chapter 14, this is one of the few missions where Walker does not have his M4A1 if this chapter is selected from Select Chapter. *The helicopter run sequence is remarked by some players to be among one of the hardest segments in the game, because the chopper actually shoots through the building and can still hit Walker. On higher difficulties, this run becomes insanely difficult. **Equip a light weapon like a UMP 45 or even keep the Desert Eagle from the beginning of the level, and the run will be easier. **Alternatively, keep hitting the switch weapon button and that will also help. Gallery Untitled5.png|A soldier in the car yard attacking Walker Untitled7.png|Two enemy soldiers who won't be living much longer Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough